


can't stop; won't stop

by lacihparg



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacihparg/pseuds/lacihparg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various ways Peggy and Steve could have met. </p><p>Idea came from a collection on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Inspiration

[The pic/gif inspirtation.](http://caleysteggy.tumblr.com/post/131648532832/moredisney-fansninja-turtles-fansfeministssame)

Each set of photos/gifs is the inspiration for the oneshot. I'm linking the set here since there's a lot of Steve/Peggy goodness to go around. Think of this as a preview with the first one posted in the next few days.

Hit me up on tumblr if you want to add prompts to this list: [laceface writes](https://www.lacefacewrites.tumblr.com/).


	2. from across the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy tries to relax with a few drinks at the hotel bar. Modern time AU.

She was the kind of woman who drew attention everywhere she went. She couldn’t help it; nor did she really favor the the attention. It had gotten her countless drinks, dates, meals, gifts… You name it, she had probably received it. Any other woman would be basking in the parade of things brought past her every day, vying for her attention.

Peggy Carter hated it. She didn’t want these people around her because they thought she looked good in a dress or had a winning smile. She wanted people around her who really, truly saw her for who she was and what Peggy could do. And well, here she was trying to prove that her actions made her just as worthy of attention as her looks.

Truth be told, most men never made it past the first date because of who she was. An outspoken advocate for equality, Peggy held the belief that men and women needed to be equal in all things. She didn’t just mean for women to serve in the military in former male-only programs. She wanted the programs to be open to women who were held to the same standard as men without discrimination. She wanted men to be granted paternity leave just like new moms. She wanted true gender equality.

Her travel to New York had been uneventful, the first-class ticket provided by her sponsors a most welcome gift. The Sheraton in Brooklyn was also a lovely hotel, and her full suite was most welcome after a long day of meetings. Peggy changed out her pumps for some flats, didn’t even bother messing with her lipstick, and stumbled down to the bar to get a margarita and maybe relax before her presentation the next day.

“One cranberry margarita, on the rocks,” she told the bartender as she slid onto a stool. He nodded and began mixing the drink as she pulled out her phone to check her twitter. Trying to drum up major hype for something not a lot of people care about (especially without experience in PR) was difficult. Extremely difficult. Hopefully a few drinks would help that creative process flow. The bartender set her margarita and a shot of vodka down in front of her.

“From the man in blue,” he explained, and Peggy turned to see some man in a blue Hawaiian shirt (seriously, in Brooklyn?) practically undressing her with his eyes. She scowled and turned back to the bar, burying her nose in her phone and taking a long sip of her drink. She didn’t touch the shot.

It was lonely getting buzzed at a bar by herself, but Peggy wasn’t in the mood for the advances of the men (more like gorillas) sitting at a table to her back. Hawaiian Shirt Man and his friends had taken turns buying her drinks of increasingly outrageous proportions and the pile of filled glasses had started to grow around her. She was getting frustrated enough to the point of stalking over to them and dumping the concoctions on their heads, but her steaming plan of revenge was interrupted by someone taking the stool to her right.

“Non-alcoholic daiquiri please,” a warm voice said, and she peeked a glance. Jeans, black t-shirt, some very muscular arms, beard, and a nice smile. She pushed one of the fruity drinks over to him.

“It’s strawberry. I won’t drink it. Yes, it’s alcohol free. Don’t ask.” He looked to the bartender, who shrugged, and accepted the drink.

“Thanks.” His next phrase was cut off by a very loud “HEY!” from behind them.

Hawaiian Shirt Man had come up, face beat red as he stared at the cup. “I bought that for the lady, not you, punk,” he sneered, glaring at her new companion.

“Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps she didn’t want it?” Her friend countered simply, causing the other man’s beer-addled brain to turn about in confusion. 

“Actually, I changed my mind,” she announced, pulling the daiquiri from her new companion’s hands. “I still don’t want it, but you can have it back.” She dumped the contents over Hawaiin Shirt Man’s head. “Tell your friends that if they want their drinks back it’ll be even messier.” She turned around to the bartender and got his attention. “Another one of whatever that was,” she requested.

“That was brave,” was the only thing her new friend had to say. She shrugged.

“Peggy. I’ve been planning to do that all night, I just needed an excuse. It felt good.” The bartender walked up with the new drink and placed it in front of her. She slid it towards her barstool friend. One of his eyebrows raised.

“Peggy, did you just buy me a drink?” he asked incredulously. She giggled. 

“I just wanted to say thank you…” she trailed off, waiting for his name.

“Sorry. I’m Steve,” he said, blue eyes lighting up as he offered a hand for a shake. “Pleasure to meet you Peggy. You’ve been delightful company so far.” She blamed the flush that rose to her cheeks on the alcohol in her system, taking a sip from the glass of water she had ordered. “Tell me about yourself. I’d love to know why you turn down drinks then offer your own in return.”

Since Steve had given her an excuse to talk about her work (which she loved to do), she launched into it. Explaining what the equality movement was, how it differs from the common stereotype of “feminism”, why she was in town, and finally about her conference tomorrow and how she was slightly nervous about her presentation.

“What’s it about?” he interrupted her, stirring his drink with his straw. “The presentation, I mean.”

Peggy frowned. “What did I just tell you? It’s about the movement I’m in, what I just explained!” The warm, dimpled smile he sent her way (even his eyes!) almost made her melt.

“Then I think you have nothing to worry about, Miss Carter.”


End file.
